The Darkness Speaks
by JB Rose
Summary: The Darkness is her only friend, what happens when it to turns its back on her? Set after the Cullen's leave in New Moon. *DARK,18 due to theme of story* J/B pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Just letting you know that I now have a group page on Facebook call JB Rose. It's a place where my stories will be posted, where I will answer your questions you wish answered. I'll post previews of chapter for all my stories FF and my original ones. So if you have a FB page please come and join the group. Hope to see you there**

The darkness has been my only friend now for months.

It doesn't expect anything from me or me from it. Ever since _he _left me in the woods to defend myself from who knows what, it slowly entered my life. Then the wolves entered my life and it was pushed back to the edges only coming out during the night, often causing me to wake clutching my chest through a sweat soaked top.

Then they slowly turned their backs on me one by one allowing the darkness to take over fully.

That is why I am now here standing on top of this cliff watching the dark angry water crash against the rocks down below. The darkness has had enough of me now and like everyone else is leaving me. I throw off my jacket and without feeling a thing rip the fresh stitches from my arms. At least this way I can die quicker than merely drowning. A sad laugh left my mouth as I heard a howl in the distance but close enough for me to know that they had found my truck.

Without another thought, I took one last step over the edge.

I registered that I was falling but the cold ice air didn't bother me nor the shock as my body hit the water. I allowed my body to slowly sink further down into the pitch blackness wondering if there were sharks lurking about anywhere.

I opened my eyes and gave a small weak smile as I came face to face with my own personal shark in a way: Victoria. I held out my bleeding wrists for her to drink from, knowing that my death wouldn't be a complete waste. At least someone could find happiness out of it because I sure as hell couldn't.

What she did next surprised me and from the look on her face, Victoria felt the same way as she pulled me so I was flush against her body and pulled me up to the surface again. I half noticed as she pulled me with her to one of the off shore islands. The other half of me was questioning whether what was happening was indeed real or if I wasn't just imagining things. I had often been told that during the final moments of someone's life this could happen. This may have been so but the pain in my back as she dropped me on the floor was too real for it to just be my imagination. I held up my still bleeding wrists for her to end my life only to watch as she walked over to a pile of clothes before coming back and tearing them to pieces before wrapping my arms up.

I watched in fascination as she built a fire made out of drift wood before picking me up, stripping me of my wet clothes before dressing me again and placing me in front of the fire without a sound. The silence didn't last long as a painful howl filled the air telling me that my jacket and the blood that escaped my wrist before my _swim_ had been found.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

I looked up and across the burning wood to my enemy and rescuer. I couldn't help the little laugh that escaped me as I watched her recoil away from my dead, empty eyes before I looked back into the flames. I remembered a time I loved the blue colour that was made by the burning wood and yet now all I wanted to do was jump into it.

"I am dead in all ways but in body. It seemed the easiest thing to do. No mess, no body meaning no burial meaning no one has to waste any more money on me and it meant that you would get your wish. With me being dead you could move on and in a way find happiness again, I suppose."

I watched as she stood up and moved so she was kneeling in front of me before cupping my face in her hands focusing me to look into her eyes. I knew if it were possible for her, she would have been crying.

"Do you know I have watched you these past few months? At first I was angry with you because of the death of James but that changed as I watched you slowly fade into the darkness that I have known so well, for so long. It was the fact that those vile creatures made you fight it and become happy again that I became angry once more. I was ready to destroy you until I entered your bedroom one night while you slept and saw that it was all an act. The darkness was still there only now it allowed you to function just a bit more. Then they turned their backs on you when that _mutt_ found his mate and I started to worry." Her voice was thick as she spoke, making this whole experience even more surreal. "I followed you for days and even visited you in the hospital after you slit your wrists. The darkness that you have welcomed into your life was darker than mine and deadlier. The moment I watched you _walk_ off the cliff I knew I needed to help you. I phoned my sire. She'll be here soon and then we can get you better again."

I just nodded as best as I could, considering how she was holding my head. She sighed and released me from her grip before moving back to the other side of the fire. It wasn't long until the sound of a power boat filled the air.

I watched as Victoria shot up and made her way towards four figures that had alighted from the now beached boat. I couldn't hear what was said over the sound of the crashing waves but something told me I wouldn't be able to even if I tried. I didn't notice that they had sat down until I felt a cloak being draped around my shoulders shielding me from the sea air. I flicked my eyes to my left and nodded my thanks to the tall stranger next to me before looking back into the fire.

"Isabella, I would like to introduce you to my sire, Jane, her brother Alec, Demetri and Felix. They are all members of the Volturi Guard. I have filled them in on your story. It seems that they had already been made aware of you and were on their way here when I phoned."

As she introduced us, I flicked my eyes around to put faces to the names. The guy next to me who had given me his cloak was Felix. I breathed in and couldn't help but notice he smelled of cinnamon, cloves and a good red wine causing my lips to turn up into a small smile. He smelled like the mulled wine my Grandma Swan use to make when it got cold. When she said they were already coming for me, it made me wonder who they had been talking to. For the first time since they had arrived I raised my head causing Jane and Alec to both let out a small hiss.

"Who?"

I knew I didn't have to ask more yet no one answered me. I looked around and watched as Demetri and Felix both flinched as they saw my eyes before they landed on Jane again. Something told me that she knew the answer so I raised my eyebrow at her in silent question.

"You knew him by the name of Jasper Hale. His real name is Major Jasper Whitlock. Also known, due to his involvement in the southern vampire wars, as the God of War or Ares. He has recently joined the Guard."

I nodded my head before standing up making the cloak drop on to the floor before walking away from the fire. Part of me wondered what had caused Jasper to leave _them_ but also why he had so openly told the Volturi about me. Not that I was angry at him for doing so because I knew from the start about the Volturi and their rules. Had I made him that angry over my stupid human behaviour that he saw this as the only way to finish me off once and for all?

Yet again I didn't notice that I wasn't alone until Felix had placed his cloak back around my shoulders.

"It's time to go now. We have a short boat ride before getting to the plane. You can eat and sleep once we are in the air."

Once again I nodded as I found myself swept up into his arms as he carried to the boat. I expected him to put me down once we were boarded, however he made sure I was well wrapped in his cloak before pulling me into his chest.

I allowed myself to zone out not really paying any attention to what was happening around me. Though over the last couple of months this had become a normal occurrence to the point that my minimal interaction with Victoria and the Volturi guards was actually a lot for me.

I watched as the boat carefully graced the water making me wonder how fast a vampire's reflexes really were.

A soft male Russian voice answered my question as if I'd asked it aloud.

"That all depends on the vampire's diet. If they feed as they are supposed to their reflexes are extremely quick. For instance, if you even thought about jumping out of the boat, we could stop you before you so much as raised your foot. The same goes for the _other_ kind however, their reaction time would be a second slower."

I nodded my head at the hidden warning in Demetri's words and snuggled closer into Felix's chest, much to my own horror. I slowly allowed the darkness to fill me again and fell asleep in his arms.

I shot upright clenching my chest trying to remember how to actually breathe. Once I had, I looked around and noticed I was in a small cabin of an airplane. I didn't even flinch when I noticed I wasn't alone. The look Jane gave me left me slightly puzzled before I took the mug she was holding out to me. I slowly took a sniff of it to find out it was coffee.

"It's safe to drink. It's the one thing even vampire's can't screw up. I thought I should let you know we will be landing soon. Aro has requested that you meet him before you get cleaned up."

I nodded and watched as she gave me a quick once over before leaving the room. I slowly drank my coffee not caring it was burning my already raw throat. Once it was finished, I carefully stood up and made my way out into the small cabin. I couldn't see Alec or Felix anywhere but that didn't surprise me really. I sank into a chair next to Demetri who nodded his head at me before reaching over and buckling me in. What was it with the vampires on this trip smelling of things that reminded me of being warm? Demetri smelt of apples, chocolate and hint of what I can only describe as blue berry muffins.

"Felix and Alec are flying the plane. We are also coming into land now, which is why the seat belt."

Something about Demetri told me that he was one of those people who, unless he really needed to didn't actually say much. Which considering he was stuck with me for who knows how long was a good thing. The only reason I even realised that we had finally landed was the small bump on the tarmac and even then it wasn't so much a bump but a second of a small amount of pressure being released. Demetri yet again reached across to release the buckle and then helped me to stand. The look of horror that crossed his face as soon as he touched my hand made me almost feel sorry for him.

The darkness had left me cold and not just in an emotional way.

"I did tell her that I was all but dead."

I pushed past a still horrified Demetri, making sure not to touch anyone else as I left the plane. I didn't realise we had company until I walked into what felt like a solid wall with feet covered in expensive Italian loafers.

I looked up and into the eyes of none other than Aro of the Volturi. He looked exactly like his picture minus the stupid ruffles and the fact he was now dressed in black instead of cream. I watched as he flinched a little before recovering. I lowered my head again and let my eyes dart about noticing that there were at least six other _people_ standing in the hanger with us.

I could hear hissing but I knew that they were in fact talking so I slid to the side and walked to the hanger's large doors where I rested against the opening. I could feel their eyes on me as I watched as a bird floated about in the wind currents wishing it was me instead. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath catching Felix's scent standing behind me.

"I take it we have to get going?"

A thick Italian accent answered my question.

"It is. The Masters wish for you to travel with them. You'll be perfectly safe bella angolo di buio."

I nodded my head and reached for the pair of sunglasses that he was holding out for me and placed them over my eyes as he covered me yet again in his cloak.

"Keep the hood up at all times, angolo."

I nodded my head as he took my hand in his and pulled me back towards his masters.

I kept my head down for the long trip to their home, not once speaking to the three vampires that surrounded me even though I could feel their eyes on me.

Once we had stopped, I followed them out of the car not bothering to look around me as I stumbled after them. I heard a cheery hello as we swept past, from a human of all things.

"That is Gianna. She looks after the human side of things and makes sure the place stays clean."

I nodded my head so Felix understood I heard him without having to actually speak. So far, he was the only one that hadn't recoiled from me in distaste or horror. I was pulled to a stop gently as I watched the expensive pair of loafers continue up a small set of steps. I suddenly became aware that I was being watched from all directions and from the low growl coming out of Felix and Demetri, I knew that a lot of those looking at me believed I was dinner. A warm Italian accent with a hint of Welsh filled the air causing them both to fall silent.

"My family, you might have noticed we have a guest. What I am about to say is your only warning. Touch one hair on her head without permission and you will lose yours. Demetri, Felix you two are her bodyguards, one or both of you are to be with her at all times. You're dismissed."

I felt like a child as both Demetri and Felix took my hands like parents would and pulled me out of the room. I didn't bother memorizing the path they took to get to the rooms that I knew were going to be my new prison. I noticed when we stopped, and they had another vampire conversation before Demetri kissed my cheek before disappearing as Felix pulled me into the room.

Where I was expecting to see more stone floor like the rest of the castle, in fact, turned into a dark terracotta tiles with the odd rug placed under the furniture. Reaching up and removing the sunglasses that still shielded my eyes, I allowed my eyes to look around my prison. The whole room was painted in a dark terracotta marble affect. The bedroom furniture was made out of China Ash Solids with Pecan Veneers and Ash Burl. The bed wasn't over the top and looked liked it was made just for me and in fact, the old me would have been impressed by the decor of the room, now though I felt only very little.

"Miss Isabella, the bathroom is through the door just over there. Why don't you shower and once you are ready we can talk."

I nodded my head and moved away from Felix to the door he was pointing to when I remembered about clothing.

"Felix I need clothing, I can't keep wearing Victoria's clothes she would want them back soon."

I heard his deep breath as he heard my lifeless voice before he answered me.

"Master Jasper has already gotten you clothing and I believe the toiletries you require. Gianna has placed your new sleeping attire in there already for you."

I nodded my head before slipping into the bathroom. Like the bedroom, the bathroom was all done in a dark terracotta colour with just enough light that it made it feel warm. I dropped the cloak that had hidden me for so long on to the floor before looking up into the mirror that graced the wall in front of me.

Looking back at me was a girl who looked more like a skeleton than an actual person. I knew that without clothes on one could count her ribs without difficulty. Her hair was dull and full of knots making it look like a birds nest rather than a head ofl hair. It was her actual eyes that tended to scare people away. One couldn't tell where her pupils finished and the actual colour part started. They were dark and lifeless like their owner was dead and in a way she was.

I dropped my eyes and quickly finished undressing before climbing into the shower not bothering to check the temperature. From the amount of steam filling the room, I knew the hot water must be on, but it was barely warm where it touched my flesh. I quickly washed myself and hair before leaving the shower and covering my body in a towel. The less time I had to look at myself the better. I quickly brushed my teeth not caring that the mirrors were still foggy before turning around to look for my new sleeping 'attire' as Felix had put it. I couldn't help let a small smile cross my face as there folded up neatly was a pair of long pyjama pants and an old button down shirt that when I held it up to my nose smelt faintly of Felix. The pants were a bit big but luckily someone had sewn a silk ribbon threaded through the waist band so that I could use to tie them to my body. I quickly dropped the towel and dressed just as quick before shuffling back into the bedroom not really caring about drying or brushing my hair.

Felix took one look at me and shook his head before he picked me up and placed me on the bed before sweeping into the bathroom coming back seconds later with a towel and hair brush. Not caring about my wishes he leaned against the head board and dragged me, so I was between his legs before drying my hair. I cringed a little as he started to try and brush my hair. He soon gave up when the hairbrush snapped in half while working through a large knot. Throwing the thing across the room he started to use his fingers, which not only hurt less than the brush but was also relaxing.

"Miss Isabella, can you please tell me what has happened to you? I mean Victoria gave us her side of things but something tells me there is more to it than she would say or even knew."

I closed my eyes and for the first time since _he_ left me in the forest, I allowed myself to actually cry before nodding my head.

"It all started the first day I started school in Forks. Renee, the woman who is supposed to be my mother got remarried to a man who was only a few years older than me named Phil. Anyway, he plays baseball and let me say not very well, but that's by the by. Cutting a long story short, she missed him whenever he had to play away so I decided to go live Charlie my father in Forks.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it was my first day at school when I meet _him_ and his family. I am not going to go into the boring detail of the first few months of games that we played. I am sure that you have heard this entire story already. So I'll skip to the night that was the beginning of the end for us. Alice had invited me to go and watch the family play a game of baseball since there was a storm coming in and they could hide the noise they made. About half way through the game James turns up with Victoria and Laurent. At first, it was all was civil between the two groups until _he_ decided that it was time for us to leave.

"Then the next thing I am aware of is that I am being dragged off back to the Cullen's house with Edward saying that James wanted me. Anyway, long story short, Jasper and Alice took me to Phoenix to escape him but he followed us. James tricked me into thinking he had my mom, threw me around my old dance studio a bit causing me to break a leg, a couple of ribs before he bit me."

I raised my wrist up for him to inspect. James's bite mark was still there mixed in with the cut marks. It was the one part of my whole body that couldn't be hurt in anyway. Felix ran his finger across it and then the scars that laced my arm showing how much I could really hurt myself without the help of a vampire.

"Miss Isabella, why did you do this to yourself? We know about your birthday but what happened after that?"

"_He _fucking left me in the middle of the woods telling me I wasn't good enough for him. That I was nothing but a distraction for him and that I was bad for _HIM! _I was then found by a werewolf, of all things, suffering from hypothermia because making sense in my pathetic human mind I ran after _him_ getting myself even more lost. I actually loved him.

"I welcomed the darkness really for three months it was the only thing that made sense to me. As time went on, I worked out that it wasn't the fact _he_ left me that upset me the most, it was the fact _he_ took the only people in the world I saw as my family away from me. As another month went by Renee and Charlie were talking about moving me back in with her this time in Florida and well the darkness didn't like that idea so it allowed me to start to function again. I started to hang out with Jacob who long story short turned out to be a werewolf, who imprinted on this girl named Coco and then basically told me that I was worthless and to get the hell out of his life.

"So that is exactly what I tried to do. My friend Leah found me laying in the middle of the same woods _he_ left me in bleeding to death. She was the one who took me to the hospital and sat by me the first few days. After that she never came back. The day I went for my walk was my first day out of hospital. You know the rest. _"_

For a moment all was silent before a series of growls filled the air. In the midst of them was one so feral that I wondered what could have made that sound. Felix wrapped me in his arms as my bedroom door flew open to let in a very pissed off looking Jane.

"Are you trying to tell us that the one person in the whole world who made you a tiny bit more human not only turned in to a hostile werewolf but also told you near enough the same words that the _boy_ used? The words that originally caused you to shut down?" Who knew someone so small could be so dangerous?

I nodded and jumped as Jane reached over and threw the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be one of the smaller book cases that lined walls in the room.

That one little reaction from Jane, the growls that filled the air and the warm embrace of Felix brought an end to the darkness for me and a beginning to a much more interesting life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters names and places in this story to SM. Everything else is my twisted imagination.**

**A/N: Some of you might notice a somewhat similar theme to ****Eternally Damned**** by twiXlite. I have written to her and have asked permission to continue with my story as is. She has given her blessing. This chapter is dedicated to her**

Ever since the day I told Felix and in turn every vampire in the castle my story even though it was edited greatly things had started to slowly change in my life.

One of the hardest moments of my stay was two days after my arrival when Aro told me that the human world as well those who live in La Push officially believed I was dead. For a week, I welcomed the darkness back into my life. Shutting out everyone, I didn't even eat and in the end Marcus, who at some point went to medical school, hooked me up to an IV. The first time I ripped it out causing Marcus to growl at me before replacing it with the warning that if I removed it again he would get Jasper to come and sedate me. I hissed at him causing him to laugh but left it alone.

When I did start to eat again it was only once a day and much to Jane's horror it was only soup. The first time we got into a fight about it she tried to use her power on me only to find it didn't work much to Demetri and Felix amusement. So she then took a page out of Marcus's book and threatened to get Jasper involved.

In the two months I had been here I had managed to avoid seeing him, but then again I hadn't left my chambers, so it wasn't that difficult. On the one month anniversary of my 'death' I asked Felix, who had set up camp in my chambers with me, if Jasper was even aware of me being in the castle. Felix promptly explained that Jasper was fully aware I was in the castle and that for now, Jasper believed I wasn't mentally ready to see him.

Especially after my break down the day I heard Edward was in the castle asking for death. How he even became aware of that was not something I was ready to ask. After all, everyone else but Gianna was down in the feeding room, and it wasn't like she was one to get chatty with her employers. The longer I stayed here the more I started to question who or what Jasper actually was. Even Aro seemed scared of him when I asked him about Jasper. If I had known that I would be seeing Jasper exactly two months after my arrival, I wouldn't have allowed the darkness to leave me the way it had.

I woke up in my usual way drenched with sweat and my hand clutching at my chest as I slowly left the nightmare behind. It was the same one night after night ever since I had arrived here. I would find myself in the forest in Forks not being able to move as Edward starts to tear my heart and soul to pieces. Only to stand back to allow Jake to do more as my old high school friends and the pack would stand around laughing at me as they watched me crumble into the darkness.

It was in my nightmares that the darkness still had a hold on me causing me to sleep for only a few hours a night. Most nights I would wake up to Felix or Demetri, who had taken it upon themselves to help me calm down. Tonight, however, I had to deal with it by myself as they were feeding, or so I thought. It wasn't until I was fully awake did I realise that I was not alone as I originally believed. Taking a deep breath I allowed the semi familiar scent to weave its magic. My visitor had a very unique scent to him a mixture of rainforest, fire and roses.

"Why now?" I asked.

I felt rather than saw him move closer to the bed before he spoke.

"I have waited long enough for you to heal, Isabella. If two months weren't enough then I am sorry, but I am sick of waiting for you to stop hiding from me and the rest of the world."

I couldn't help but notice how different his voice sounded. It was almost sinister, yet at the same time it still held a tinge of the southern accent that I had come to love. Without even looking at him, I knew that his once amber eyes were now bright red of those of my new family. I also knew he could feel my emotions playing out from confusion, to lust, and back to confusion as I worked out my thoughts. I felt the bed dip as he came and sat next to me before he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck.

"You have no idea how I enjoy being around you, Isabella. Your emotions were always so _pure_ when we were in Forks, I used to sit under your window when the _boy_ was hunting just allowing your emotions to wrap around me like a warm blanket. Your emotions weren't the only thing that I enjoyed. Your dreams on the nights he was away were so beautiful that I had a hard time staying where I was. For someone as _pure_ as you Isabella your dreams certainly weren't."

He half purred out the last sentence as I blushed at what he was hinting at. On the nights were Edward wasn't with me, I would have dreams that would leave me waking up panting in desire and the leading man was all ways the same. As for his other comment about me still being _pure_ it wasn't through lack of trying. After one particular bonfire Leah had pulled me to, I got a little drunk. Paul and I started to flirt and well one thing led to another, and we landed up back at his place. We had managed to get as far as our underwear before Paul landed on the other side of the room like someone had thrown him there. We gave it a couple of more tries with the same result. In the end, we gave up and just ended up falling asleep while we watched reruns of The Big Bang Theory.

I jumped as I suddenly heard Jasper's voice in my head rather than my ears.

"It's an amazing thing mating. See Isabella, when a vampire male chooses his mate no other male, no matter what species, can be with them in a sexual nature unless there is a direct challenge from a stronger male. The female, Isabella, can be completely unaware that she has been chosen until the male has made himself known or in your case, they try sleeping with someone they shouldn't. The connection between the mated two is still there even if the male in question is in another country or if, for some reason at the moment of mating the male can't fulfil his part. Why do you do truly think Edward couldn't do more with you than kiss?"

The more I thought about it the more I realised what Jasper was saying did explain a lot but also left me with the unanswered question of if Edward wasn't my mate then who was? I stopped my body from shivering as Jasper kissed my temple before speaking again this time out loud.

"I'll answer your question later Isabella as your guard has returned from his dinner. Now, today I want you to leave your chambers. I didn't get them to bring you here just for you to hide away like you did in Forks for all those months. Now Isabella, I will see you later."

I felt another kiss this time on my neck right over my pulse point. I was still in a daze when a knocking sound filled the room causing me to focus on what was happening around me.

"Come in, Dem."

I knew who it was because everyone else just walked in, often on what I used to see as embarrassing moments. Over the last few months however I had learned to just not care. I reached over and turned on the bedside lamp noticing that I was once again for only a brief second alone again. Part of me questioned whether or not my whole conversation with Jasper was actually a figment of my imagination. The look on Dem's face and the small growl that grew as he got closer to me answered my question, also the fact that Jasper's voice entered my head telling me that he was indeed real and reminded me with a firm voice that I was to leave my chambers.

I shook my head and looked up at Dem and couldn't help but let out a little giggle. He was giving me a quick going over probably checking me for nonexistent injuries.

"Miss Isabella, please tell me that you are safe? I can't smell any blood or see any injuries on you but please tell me he didn't cause you any more emotional pain?"

The feral growl that filled my head caused me to jump in fright. Dem took this as a sign that I needed to be hugged. The first time he did this, I stopped breathing or moving thinking he was going to eat me. After a couple of hits and misses we slowly become best friends in our own way. Felix became like an older brother, though he could never take over from Emmett. Felix spent a great deal of his time getting into fights with Dem, who tried to protect me from Felix's childish nature. Dem was also great at stopping Vicki and Jane from trying to drag me out shopping which they tried to do at least twice a week saying how my self in prisonment wasn't healthy for me and that getting out and about would help start the healing process. I hugged him back earning another growl to enter my head as Dem's scent covered my body replacing Jasper's.

"I am fine, Dem. To tell you the truth, I thought it was my imagination before you hinted that it was, in fact, not." I wasn't about to tell him that I could hear Jasper in my head in case he thought I was truly going insane.

"Jasper did suggest that it was about time I left my chambers and actually see my new home since I am going to be here for a while. The more I think about it, I might actually do exactly that. Looking at these walls is starting to drive me slowly insane."

My door was suddenly opened and my room was filled with those I had come to see as family as well as the three brothers who every now and then would stop by to see if I was alright. The look on their faces caused me to laugh, a sound I hadn't heard for a very long time. The smile that crossed Dem's face filled me with pure happiness. Don't get me wrong the darkness was still there, but it was no longer clouding my every thought. It was Jane who brought my attention back to those around me.

"Izzy, are you saying that after two months of isolation you are finally going to leave your chambers and actually see the big wide world?"

"Yes Jane, I said I was going to leave my chambers. That doesn't mean it's a cause to celebrate nor does it mean I am going shopping with Vicki and youJane stuck her tongue out at me in response causing everyone else to laugh along with me. I stopped the moment I felt he slipped into the room. I couldn't spot him but I knew he was here because the atmosphere suddenly changed. To fill the silence and give everyone an excuse to leave, I turned to Dem who was still standing by my bed and asked.

"Dem, would you do me the honour of showing me around after I've cleaned up a bit?"

I watched as Dem nodded before I slipped out of my bed weaving in between the vampire statues who were all glaring at Dem in shock to my bathroom. There against the wall hidden under a cloak was Jasper. I shivered as he wrapped his gift around me showing me exactly how strong he really was. While at the same time his voice floated into my head.

"Isabella, I am pleased you are following my advice however, if you ever let another male touch you in any way without my permission again..."

I nodded my head at his unspoken threat. Something told me that I didn't want to know what he was truly capable of. Emmett once told me that Jasper was one bad ass when he was crossed. With his eyes still on me, I slipped into my bathroom before falling on the floor as Jasper turned up the notch on his hold on me. Part of me questioned why he had picked now to torment me now I was finally healing. Or was it the fact that he had entered my life again the reason I was healing after all today was the first time I had laughed in a while.

"Isabella, get ready. I said I would answer your question or now questions later."

He released me from his hold but only enough so I could function again. When I finally made my way back out into my room to find Dem and Jasper in a heated argument. The growling was a big giveaway that it was only a matter of seconds before Jasper might actually carry out his unspoken threat. Instead of physically getting between them, I coughed to gain their attention. They both spun around to glare at me as I waved at them. Jasper hissed something at Dem before gliding towards me. Stopping just a few inches from me, he leant down before breathing his scent over my face and hair before leaning into me so his lips brushed the shell of my ear as he whispered.

"I will be following your movements Isabella and remember what I said earlier anyone touches you without my permission..."

He kissed my ear before he pulled back and with one last growl towards Dem, he glided out of my chambers. Dem hissed at his retreating back before making his way over to my side frowning.

"That man drives me insane, always has done ever since our first meeting. I can't protect you against him, little one. No one can, no matter how much I and the others want to. I wish I could also tell you more, but I must keep his secret for now. Now are you ready to take your first steps into your new home?"

I let the little pieces of information he had given me file away deep within my mind before answering him.

"If I said no I know that I'll be dragged out of the room anyway, so let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Dem laughed as he held out his arm for me to take.

"Isabella, he is being polite you can take it."

Dem must have heard the voice as well because he took my arm and linked it with his own without a care in the world before sweeping us out of the room. As I had never been out of my room before now I didn't notice that my chamber was at the end of a long corridor. Dem took one look at my face and laughed as I took in the long stained glass window that ran down the whole length of the wall. I noticed that the pictures showed the three brothers and Jasper. The latter was holding a sword and looked deadly.

"Since you seem interested, I'll start your tour here. We are currently standing in what is known as the Royal wing. Original I know but none the less. You share this wing with Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jasper. Aro and Caius's wives live the next floor up preferring to have their own rooms. Now connected to this wing is a private garden and library that are at your disposal at all times. At some point the wives would like to meet with you. Aro's wife or Jasper would be the ones to speak to if you wish to know about the actual history of this place. This is their family home after all."

I raised my eyebrow in silent question only for Dem to shake his head before pointing out which door lead to whose chambers. When we walked past Jaspers, Dem yet again let out a small hiss before pulling me past. I felt rather than heard Jasper shadowing us as Dem showed me towards the Guard wing. Once we were in the Guards common room, I got to meet Heidi, who I had learnt from an earlier discussion was Dem's mate. When I had first learnt of this, I was scared that she wouldn't like me and now standing in front of her my fears came back. This changed when she pulled me into a hug causing my shadow to growl at her sudden movement and for Dem and her to suddenly freeze. I rolled my eyes and hugged her back while shoving out calming vibes. Once he realised I was safe my shadow stopped growling. Heidi gave me a light hearted laugh as she stepped back. I was going to apologise before she raised her hand stopping me.

"Don't worry, sugar. I learned a long time ago that men are a pain in the backside of most women but without them around our lives would be boring. Your pain is just a tiny bit over protective at the moment. He knows full well I would never hurt you. Our stories are too similar."

I couldn't help the little giggle at her words about all men being pains as every male in the room glared at her. I didn't realise that I was in trouble until I was suddenly behind Jasper, Dem and Heidi while Felix had pinned down another females arms. The rest of the guards stood back and watched as she fought against his hold as she hissed at me.

"You're nothing but a pet to my masters. When they work out that you are nothing special, I will enjoy eating you."

The feral growl that left Jasper's chest caused everyone to step back as I watched Felix let her go and step back just moments before she went up in flames. I didn't realise how much her words had affected me or the fact that she had suddenly been killed without anyone touching her until Jane slapped me across the face earning her a growl from Jasper.

"It worked didn't it? Isabella, listen to me what that bitch Retta just said wasn't true. You are in no way shape or form a pet. I can't explain exactly what you are because . . . well I just can't but trust me, you are _not_ a pet."

I was suddenly spun around so I was looking at Heidi ignoring what was taking place behind me.

"Sweetheart, Jane is correct when she called Retta a bitch. She thought just because of her power she was better off than everyone else. Though Aro is going to be a little upset over her death, but it wouldn't last long."

I nodded my head at Heidi too worried to actually speak. I had learned in the first months after _he_ left that when I got overly emotional the darkness had this habit of reaching out and affecting my speech. Leah once told me that it would scare the living daylights out of her when it happened, and she was a werewolf.

I hadn't noticed that at some point we had moved from the Guards common room to what looked like the long gallery from 'Pride and Prejudice'. Looking around I also noticed that Jasper and Dem were no longer with us. Heidi turned back to me and noticed I was looking around.

"The boys are speaking to Aro about Retta. Jasper knows we are capable of looking after you. As for where we are now this is the public art gallery. This room tells the history of vampires from the Ancient One, the father of our kind, to the here and now."

As Heidi was speaking my eyes were drawn to the other side of the room to a painting. Ignoring the girls, I walked closer so I could see it better. The closer I got I noticed that it ran the whole length of the wall however that wasn't what caught my attention. Standing there wearing very little clothing was Jasper. Without warning my hand reached out to touch it before a voice caused me to jump back.

"Even as a picture he has the power to entrap people."

I looked to my side to see a young women with reddish brown hair pulled back into a French braid who was dressed like a naughty school girl I once saw in one of Paul's porn magazines he had left laying about.

"He does indeed command one's attention. From the small amount of time I've spent with him, he does seem powerful. How rude of me, my name is Isabella resident human and hermit."

She laughed as she took my hand in hers and lightly squeezed it.

"Sulpicia, though most people call me Sally. I am Aro's wife and the great niece of the man in the painting. Castle Volturi is my home and has been in my family since the dawn of time."

The blood suddenly drained from my face as she finished talking. She didn't look like a Queen, but then again, she was a vampire. The fact she was also related to none other than Jasper caused me to want to faint. I would have to if she didn't catch me before I fell over.

"Breathe Isabella, why don't we go and sit down? I think my uncle would be unhappy if I let you hurt yourself."

I nodded my head before I allowed her to pull me to a sofa that had been placed against the wall underneath the painting. I raised my eyebrow at her as she laid me down so my head was in her lap.

"Every few months we open this part of the castle for humans to come and see. Of course we don't tell them the truth about what they see. To make life easier for them, we've placed seating for them around the room. Would you be more relaxed if I changed?"

Instead of waiting for my answer, I watched as her clothing changed into a long black dress that looked like a second skin while her hair collided so it made a crown on top of her head.

"Now this is much better. My gift allows me to blend in with the environment around me. I had just come back from some time with a couple in America. They are old friends with my uncle actually and are planning on visiting soon."

I was slowly starting to question my sanity when Jasper wandered into the room looking pissed off. Before I could blink Sally shot up and wrapped her arms around him while I tried to stop myself from falling on the floor from her sudden movement.

Thinking I would give them time to talk, I slowly stood up and started to walk towards one of the exits before I hit what felt like a brick wall. A pair of stone arms wrapped around my waist stopping me yet again from meeting the floor before pulling me into a hard chest.

"Isabella, we need to have a little talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am back at Uni so my updates for stories will be a bit all over the place. I will try to at least update two of them once a month.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO PLAY WITH JASPER AND BELLA ALOT**

How is that those words could cause me to shut down again? It's not like he was planning on leaving me like Edward and Jake did. All he had to do was go back to ignoring me. Yet my subconscious allowed the darkness to take a hold of me once again. I started to feel running water over my face as the darkness again slid back into its hiding place. I started to shake and then fight against the strong force that was holding me under a waterfall.

"Isabella, stop fighting you'll only get hurt. Now I am going to take us somewhere safe where we can get dried off and talk. There are things that we need to discuss, and if you have another relapse I DON'T want to get into another argument with Marcus about what I should do about it. You're my responsibility not his, now I suggest you close your eyes. I don't know about you but the faster I get into dry clothing, the happier I will be."

I nodded my head still not being able to answer due to the cascade of water that was pelting against my upper body. I yet again wondered if I could communicate with him the same way he could with me.

I felt his laughter fill my head as he pulled me upright so I was pulled flush against his hard body causing me to shudder with want. This was the first time I had been this close to him and it was making me think of all the naughty things he could do to me. I blinked and tried to refocus my mind. Why was I having these thoughts about him? I mean up until he re-entered my life last night, the only real connection we had was when he tried to eat me on my birthday and here I was in his arms as he took me to who knows where having naughty thoughts about him.

"Isabella, I will explain everything. Stop worrying your pretty little head about things you can't control."

Without warning I felt Jasper's muscle tense as we suddenly went up into the air before landing with a solid thud as he gracefully landed on what turned out to be a wooden ledge. Looking around I saw that we were nowhere near Volturi but high up in what I could only assume where the Italian Alps, but then again, I wasn't sure due to the waterfall and the fact I couldn't see the sky. Jasper looked down and smirked before he walked across a small bridge and into a cavern. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that it wasn't a cavern but a bedroom complete with bathroom. Everything in it was in rich dark colours, which contrasted with the stone walls. Jasper kept a hold of me as he took me into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

"Isabella, these are my rooms. We are deep under Volturi, the door Demetri showed you is the entrance to the underground. These rooms are older than the castle that they stand on and have been my home for as long as I can remember. Now why don't you go and clean up, and then we can talk."

I nodded my head as he carefully placed me on the floor before vanishing and reappearing with one of his shirts and nothing else. He handed it to me and disappeared just as quick. I quickly showered and slipped into his shirt noticing that it fell to just above my knees. Looking around for my underwear I noticed that, like the rest of my clothes, they were missing. Something told me Jasper had plans on keeping me here for a while.

I suddenly stopped remembering the reason that, in fact, brought me here. Jasper was going to answer all my questions and part of me was wondering if I was really ready for the answers. I could feel the darkness slowly start to slip back before Jasper suddenly appeared in front of me growling.

"Isabella don't you dare. I know you have been through a lot and that you find the darkness to be a safe place to hide, but it's changing you every time it happens. Now come, we must talk, as there is much I must tell you."

I allowed Jasper to pull me through to the bedroom and place me on the bed before joining me. We sat there in silence for a while, with Jasper staring at me waiting for me to start to ask my questions. I took a deep breath before turning my head to look at him.

"Why don't you start at the beginning. I mean the very beginning when you were first born."

Jasper nodded and motioned for me to lay down before he began to speak.

"Before words were spoken or written there were five people, four boys and a girl. They were the very spirits of what was to come. One was a vampire, one a werewolf, one a shape shifter and one a witch. The female of the group was a mixture of all of them. She was pure and held the key to humanity in her hands. As you can guess I was the vampire, Michael was the werewolf, Seth was the shape shifter, and Peter was the witch. Our sister and my mate was you Bella. We were known as the ancient ones. We were powerful and beautiful. As you could guess though from the relationship between vampires and the werewolves and shape shifters, we didn't get along all that well. Peter chose to keep you safe while we fought between ourselves. Then one day, you got in the way during one of our many fights and were killed. Peter lost his temper and put a curse on all of us. Every time you died, I would as well only to be reborn human and then turned again when I reached the age of 20, when I would remember everything. As time went on the curse lost some of it strength and I didn't always die with you. Michael and Seth's children had the oddest part of the curse, they had to feel what our mateship was like and so the act of imprinting was pushed onto them. Somehow you become a part of the curse. Every life you lead was full of pain and suffering and nothing I could do would stop it from happening. Though you would always find your way to me and I would heal you the best I could, as of yet though, you always end up dying because I can't fully heal you in time."

I closed my eyes as I let his words work their way through my head.

"So I was both your sister and your mate?"

"Isabella it's slightly more complicated but in a way, yes you were my sister. I wasn't explaining it right. Okay how can I say this so you understand?"

I watched as Jasper suddenly sprang up and started to pace back and forth looking more like a caged panther.

"Okay, no one knows who our parents were or where we came from. We all just appeared one night and the clan we were adopted by claimed us to be related. When we grew up our connection become clear and the clan wasn't too sure how to react. However, back then it wasn't wrong per se for us to be mated so they allowed it."

I nodded my head in response before asking my next question.

"Can you tell me about what happened to the others? I mean are they alive?"

"Peter is very much alive today, in fact, Sally has just been to see him and his mate. He asked me to change him when I was turned this time around. Something about this being it. Michael is alive somewhere, god only knows where though. Seth is in the same boat as Michael, I know he is alive, but I can't tell you where he is. Once you are ready for your gifts to appear again you'll feel the link that is between all of us. You can feel our link because of what we are to each other."

"What about the Cullen's and Alice?"

I jumped as I watched Jasper's face become feral as his eyes went to a pitch black colour as a growl left his mouth. I suddenly found myself being pulled so I was pressed against his hard chest as he looked me in the eyes before hissing out.

"Those names are never to leave your lips again Isabella. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head not being able to speak due to fear. Jasper must have felt my fear because all he did was nod and kiss my forehead but not before letting out a sharp, "Good".

I quickly thought of another question, but I was uncertain whether I should ask it. Jasper sighed and kissed the top of my head before speaking again, this time in more control of his anger.

"You can ask any questions that don't involve them Isabella."

I nodded again and swallowed before I noticed how dry my mouth had become. I looked around and saw that Jasper had a bottle of water next to the bed. I guessed that it was meant for me. I tried to pull away only to be stopped by Jasper's hold.

"Um Jasper, I need a drink. I was just going to get the bottle of water."

Jasper looked down at me and then at the bottle of water before pulling me back over to the bed and pushed me, so I was sat on the edge before handing me the bottle. I drank half the bottle not realising how thirsty I really was.

"Sally said that you were her uncle. How does that work since vampires can't have children?"

Jasper smirked before he crouched down so we were once again at the same eye level.

"Isabella vampire women can't have children, the males can. It has a lot to do with the anatomy and the fact that in order to have a baby a women's body has to go through certain actions. I am sure I don't have to give you a biology lesson. As for how Sally can be my niece, it is the same way she is yours. Sally was a shape shifter and one of Seth's children, she was turned by Aro just after you had died for the third time. Hence her power to be able to change what she looks like."

I blinked as I went back over the part of the conversation of male vampires still being able to have children. I wasn't ready to jump into any kind of romantic relationship with Jasper, in fact, at this moment in time I was starting to question my sanity once again. After all, the darkness did screw me up pretty badly maybe this was just another one of my screwed up nightmares. I tried to pinch myself only to be stopped by Jasper.

"This is real Isabella. I know this is very hard for you to take in considering that you lived in the 'darkness' as you call it for as long as you did. Before you ask, no you didn't say anything out aloud. I can hear you."

I rolled my eyes at him before sliding back off the bed and moving to the opening so I could avoid looking at him. I couldn't believe my eyes, spread out in front of me, it looked like the Elvan city from the Lord of the Rings complete with waterfall. I felt him standing behind me, wrapping his presences around me reminding me who he was.

"You said we were mates..."

I felt his cold breath on my neck causing me to close my eyes and shiver.

"Yes Isabella, we were and still are. You can feel our link, I know that you can. You even showed it earlier. Retta had very little to do with me my dear. That was all you."

I gasped and tried not to pass out as I worked out what he said. I was the one who set Retta on fire, not Jasper.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh Isabella. You need to calm down and let me explain. Our connection allows us to share powers. Your shield was always a large part of yours. It keeps your other powers in control. I told you earlier that you were a mixture of all of us as well as humanity. The humans name for you is Mother Nature. Your gift is tied in with your emotions and your shield, that can keep out all but me, is there to make sure you don't hurt someone if you become upset. Earlier with Retta you became that scared that your shield lowered itself enough that it allowed your power to work through me."

I sank to the floor as the darkness wrapped itself around my mind again. Everything was becoming too much for me to handle.

"Jasper, I can't take anymore. Please let me rest, let me work out where I stand in the world."

I heard him hiss as the darkness spoke through me before I collapsed.

"... Peter you are NOT helping matters. Isabella may be your little sister but threatening to take her away from him AGAIN is a very stupid thing for you to do."

I heard a snort as a cold unfamiliar hand brushed my hair away from my forehead.

"Char, I _didn't_ threaten him. All I said was that if he kept going the way he was going with her, I would take her away for her own health. Look at her Char, you can count every single one of her ribs without even trying. The amount of information he was giving her was too much, too soon. By the way, where did he go?"

"The Cullens' are here. They know that she is here and they are demanding to see her. Jasper went to explain that it will be snowing in hell before he let most of them see her again."

"Most? Come on Peter, what haven't you told me? You know that I hate it when you don't tell me everything."

"Emmett and Rose are the only two he will allow near her again. Emmett because he was the one to inform Jasper of Isabella's state and Rose, well let's just say she comes with Emmett."

I rolled over and went back to sleep mentally shaking my head over these two peoples conversation.

I awoke to find myself wedged between Jasper and a very pissed off Demetri. Jasper looked down at me and smiled before pulling me up, so I was sat in between them and instantly wished he hadn't. It took me only a second to notice I was back in my own room, but it was the four vampires looking at me from the end of my bed that had me wanting to vanish into thin air. I turned and buried my face into Jasper's neck as Demetri took my hand running his thumb over the back of it in what was supposed to be a soothing manner. Jasper turned his head, so I was still hidden, but he could look me in the eyes.

"It's okay Isabella. Emmett finally managed to get away without Alice and Edward stopping him. He didn't want to leave in the first place and has tried to get back here ever since. It was him that informed me of what kind of state you were in. Rose, well I'll explain that one to you later after you are healed. Now the tall guy who is grinning at us like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland is Peter, the women standing next to him is his mate Charlotte."

I nodded my head just enough for him to know I had heard him. Jasper suddenly started to growl causing me to bury my head into his neck.

"Rosie, I suggest that you don't get too close to her. His majesty is not in the mood."

I didn't know what happened because in less than a second I was flat on my back with Jasper crouched over the top of me growling, while Demetri was standing in front of us insisting that they all leave. Jasper didn't calm down until even Demetri had left the room and then I found myself being pulled into his lap as he nuzzled my hair muttering something along the lines of _'mine'_.

I allowed him to have his moment before I carefully disentangled myself from him.

"Jasper, I kind of understand what you were saying earlier, but you have to understand I am not ready. When you all left the way you did my heart broke, then after Jacob well... I am not ready to let myself fall in love again so soon. I am not saying never, just please give me time."

Jasper nodded and stood up and moved towards the door stopping just before he left.

"Isabella, I'll give you a little more time, but I am NOT losing you again. You are mine, make sure that you remember that."

I started to cry as he slammed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I had been crying before Vickie and Jane appeared, wrapping me up in their arms. When I had managed to calm down, I explained what had happened during my day, all the way up to Rose and Emmett being in my room.

"I have no idea what was said but seeing Jasper like that brought back way too many memories and I got scared."

Vickie took my hand in understanding as Jane looked at us both in confusion. Vickie then gave her a re-hash of what had taken place with James, with me adding the parts she didn't know about. By the time we had finished, Jane was pacing my room growling under her breath.

"So what you're trying to tell me is in the space of nine months you have been tracked , almost killed, bitten, left to die in the middle of the forest, became friends with a group of shape shifters, been hospitalised, jumped off a cliff and found out that you are His Majesty's mate?"

I nodded, only to end up jumping as Jane suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"Do you know what we need to do? GO CLUBBING!"

Vickie smirked at Jane before I suddenly found myself being dragged into my bathroom. Without blinking, Jane had me stripped and was pushing me into the shower telling me not to wash my hair as Vickie and her went off to find me clothing.

"_Isabella, what do you think you are doing?"_

Choosing to ignore him, I had the world's quickest shower having no need to shave or wash my hair. Walking out into my bedroom wrapped only in a towel I noticed that Sally and another female that I didn't recognise had joined the girls in going through my clothing. Sally turned around and gave me one of her dazzling smiles before quickly introducing me to Charlotte, who ignoring my state of undress, pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't worry love, you're in good hands. Peter sends his love, by the way, and says that he'll catch up with you later."

I nodded before I was yet again pulled back into the bathroom, however, this time it was by Sally. Honestly, what was with these vampires and need to pull me about like a rag doll.

"Sorry about the rush in getting you ready Isabella. You see us girls don't really go out much, and in some cases not at all and well having you here has made life for us well fun again."

I sighed and allowed Sally to do my hair and makeup noticing that she was far gentler with me than when Alice had used to do my hair. Once she was done she whipped me back in the room saying that I couldn't see what they had done until I was dressed. When I finally did get to look, I was amazed.

Sally had barely touched me with the makeup and had only curled and fluffed my hair out a bit, so it had bounce. The girls had chosen to dress me a knee length dark purple summer dress with a slightly plunged neckline. It showed off my body without being skin tight nor making me look like I was trying to be someone I wasn't. Alice never really got that, nor had Lea. They believed short and tight were the best way for a woman to show off what they had. There was one problem with the outfit however, the shoes that Charlotte had picked out for me.

"Charlotte, I don't know if anyone has told you but I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping over. Me wearing six inch heels is just asking for disaster."

Charlotte shook her head at me before insisting that I wear them.

"Love, believe me when I say you're going to be fine. Firstly, you're going to be surrounded by vampires all night so if you do fall, one of us will be there to catch you and secondly, from what I've been told the whole time you've been here you haven't tripped once."

I sighed and held out my foot for her to put on the heels. They were the same colour as the dress and to my amazement actually cushioned inside so my feet wouldn't hurt by the end of the night.

I waited with Sally as the girls went to get changed.

"Sometimes I love my gift. It makes getting ready that much easier and it also means I don't have to deal with people snooping around in my chambers."

Half an hour later we were standing the Volturi's garage watching as Jane and Vickie argued over which cars we were going to use. In the end Sally put her foot down and said that we would take the limo for two reasons. One being it would fit all of us in it and two if we didn't leave soon Aro and Jasper would find out that we were going out without their permission. It was amazing how quickly they moved after that.

Before long I found myself sitting down in the VIP section of a club called 'The Nightmare', which just happened to be owned by Jane and Alec, watching the dance floor below. I couldn't help but watch the half naked bodies of some of the dancers and dream of what it would be like to down there. However, I was under strict orders and one of them was that unless one of the girls was with me I couldn't leave the VIP area and at the moment none of them were about. Not all the people here where human and it hadn't been made public that I was Jasper's mate. I also learnt that vampires could, in fact, drink alcohol and get a high from it for an hour or two before the effects wore off, so the girls were currently at the bar ordering us drinks.

I stood up and moved to where I could get a better look at the dancer's below. It was easy to spot the vampires but only because I knew what to look for. I wondered if they knew that they sparkled under the lighting. Letting my eyes glace across the room they were suddenly drawn to a pair of bright green eyes. My breath caught as I found myself drawn to him. I watched as he weaved his way through the crowd coming closer to me, never once letting his eyes leave mine. Without thinking I found myself walking down the flight of stairs that separated the VIP section from the rest of the club, only stopping when I reached a barrier that blocked me from the dance floor. Part of me, the sensible part wouldn't let me go any further, keeping me safe behind the rope and the vampire bouncer. The part of me that wasn't thinking wanted me to keep going and actually touch the mysterious man.

"You don't have to hide you know. I promise you I won't hurt a beautiful looking girl as you."

The moment he spoke, I blinked and moved so I was standing on the small platform at the base fo the stairwell so there was more distance between us. While his voice was as beautiful as his eyes, a strong part of me realised that he wasn't completely human.

"Now, now little girl no need to be scared of me. Why don't you come and spend time with me? You'll see that you have nothing to be scared of."

I shook my head and slowly back away even further only to collide with Sally and Jane, who were both glaring at the young man in front of us. Sally pulled me behind her causing me collide with Charlotte, who had also just appeared.

"Char, darling why don't you take Isabella here back up to our seats We will deal with the mutt."

I didn't argue as Charlotte took my arm and threaded it with hers before she took me back up stairs. Less than a second after she had sat me down, Sally and Jane were in front of me.

"Isabella, I need to know, did you let him touch you?"

I shook my head.

"No, I stayed behind the rope and bouncer. It felt like I had no control of my movements."

All three of the girls looked relieved and took the drinks that Vickie had returned with. My hand was shaking that much that Vickie placed mine on the table before turning around to ask what had happened.

"Isabella had a run in with a werewolf. Don't worry he didn't even get close enough to her to do any damage. From what the bouncer said, as soon as Isabella managed to she backed away from him as fast as possible. Which reminds me Isabella, the guard said the moment the mutt spoke you broke the hold he had on you. How'd you do that?"

I blinked and opened and closed my mouth a few times before answering.

"I don't know. The moment he opened his mouth, I realised something wasn't right and I backed up but I don't understand what happened. I mean I was watching the dancing and the next thing I was aware of was that I was standing at the bottom of the steps."

"Werewolves have this power, if you could call it that, that allows them to gain control over a person. It's an easy way for them to feed and also to find a mate. Now I know Jasper told you about imprinting or at least how it came about, and you've seen it first hand with a shape shifter. With werewolves, however, they aren't the ones that do the imprinting, it's the human. The reason we asked if he had touched you was because that is how the imprinting happens. Now enough about this, we are supposed to be having a good time. "

I gave her a weak smile before downing my drinking in one go without thinking, causing the girls to laugh as I started to cough. It was Charlotte who came to my rescue.

"Darling, these aren't your everyday drinks. They are made for vampires, so next time I suggest that you take it slow. Now what do you say to hitting the dance floor?"

That prospect got me to jump to my feet causing all the girls to giggle at my eagerness. One of the things that the packhad taught me how do was to dance. Sam once made the comment if he had imprinted on Emily, he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off me, earning him a slap across the head from Emily. Sally and I partnered up first and by the time we had finished we had gathered a few admires but they kept their distance. It wasn't until Vickie and I started to dance did things start to go downhill. At first they kept their distance, just watching and dancing closer until one guy got the nerve to worm his way closer to me. I suddenly felt two hands on my hips before being pulled back against a hot sweaty chest as he continued to grind his crouch against my leg. I could tell the girls were ready to step in when I shook my head at them. This I could handle. I was the daughter of the Chief of Police for heaven's sake. The first thing the man taught me how to do was defend myself.

Without warning I turned around and gave him one of my killer smiles, that I had been informed would make any male beg at my feet. I then leant forward so my mouth was close to his ear so he could hear me.

"I suggest that you take your hands off me if you still wish to produce children."

Without warning I brought my knee up so it connected with his manhood so hard that I knew from past experiences would cause him to drop. I stepped back just in time as he hit the floor with tears running from his eyes.

"I suggest next time you touch someone, you ask first. I also suggest you learn how to dance because as far as I am concerned that was you humping my leg not dancing."

I turned around only to come face to face with a very pissed off Jasper. Rolling my eyes at him, I stepped around him and made my way back upstairs ignoring the fact he was following me. The gasp from the floor down below just proved to me how many vampires where down there. I grabbed the nearest drink and sank into one of the chairs before looking a very pissed off Jasper in the eyes. That was a really bad idea. My insides turned to goo, and it wasn't because I was scared. Angry Jasper equalled 'I want to strip you and take you right here, who cares that we are in a public venue Jasper'.

The smirk that crossed his face told me he could tell exactly what he was doing to me as he caged me in between his arms pinning me to the chair and bent forward so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Isabella, you have really pushed your luck tonight. You're lucky that Peter managed to keep me back just then or there would be one less bag of food walking around. That doesn't mean that I will not punish you when we get back to the castle Isabella. Then we will have a nice little talk about the werewolf incident."

I didn't have time to ask him how he knew about it before he captured my mouth with his, claiming me in front of not only the group but also every other vampire that was currently in the club with us. I wanted to struggle to get away from him. My alarms were going off telling me he was forcing me into something I wasn't ready for but my body was telling me to let down my walls and go with the flow. It was that part I listened to and kissed him back. My body felt like it was on fire as soon as his tongue entered my mouth and by the sounds coming from him, I wasn't the only one.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine letting me take a much needed breath.

"This doesn't mean that I give in you know. I am willing to say yes I am your mate, but it doesn't mean that I am rushing into anything. We are going to do this properly Jasper. We are going to date and you're going to have to earn my trust. I have been hurt twice now Jasper, and I am not going to go for three in a row because I know I will not make it."

Jasper stood back and held his hand for me to take, throwing back my drink that was somehow still in my hand, I shuddered before placing my hand in his. I started to blush as the sound of applause filled my ears causing me to want to bury my head into Jasper's chest. However, I flashed everyone a quick smile before looking around for a way out. I was in luck in the form of Charlotte, who suggested that it was late, and I would need to sleep soon. The look that Jasper gave me told me that I wouldn't be getting any sleep until he said so. I raised my eye brow at him in question.

"We will speak when we get home Isabella and not before."

I rolled my eyes before allowing him to pull me close to his side as we made our way out of the club and into the cold air of the evening. Instead of walking towards the limo that we had arrived in, Jasper pulled me along until we got to a dark blue Lexus. After making sure I was strapped in tight he sped through the night. I didn't notice we were heading away from the castle until the lights of the town faded away. Not a word was spoken through the entire ride, though from the emotions that were radiating off Jasper, he wasn't all that happy with me. I dozed off only to be woken by Jasper lifting me out of the car. It was too dark to see much but from what little I could see we were in the middle of a vine yard.

"I am going to let you sleep Isabella, considering the amount you drank tonight. However, this doesn't mean that you are off the hook as we will talk about your behaviour tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest, not caring for the first time what tomorrow would bring.

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night clenching my chest. All I could remember were a pair of green eyes looking at me from the depths of the darkness. I buried myself into Jasper's chest as I calmed down again. At least it wasn't the one where I was being laughed at which was an improvement. I think. Jasper didn't say a word, we laid there just holding each other until the sun came up bring with it more questions and even more confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

B POV

The moment the first rays of light hit us, I gave up on sleep all together. Even with my eyes still open I couldn't stop thinking about my nightmare. I slowly tried to sit up only for Jasper to pull me even closer.

"You aren't going anywhere. Now I demand to know why you didn't answer me when I asked what you were doing yesterday. You could have been hurt and there would have been nothing I could have done."

During his rant, he had rolled us over, so I was laid on my back with him hovering over me looking exceptionally pissed off. Part of me wanted to be a good little girl and tell him the truth but her voice was drowned out by the darkness yelling at me that he was treating me like a child. Just like Edward and Jacob did.

"I am not some little pet Jasper that can be forced to do anything against her will. Or is that what you want? Someone you can order about. If that is the case, this over with. I have lived through two relationships like that and there is no way in hell I am going to go for a third. NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME."

Before I could blink, Jasper had me bent over his knee snarling.

"Listen carefully Isabella, I am not the child NOR am I the mutt. You will not talk to me in that tone of voice again. I am never letting you go. You belong to me, and YOU know you do. I was planning on giving you a pass on last night but since you have decided you will behave like a child, I will punish you as one."

The moment his hand came in contact with my skin, I screamed. It didn't even feel like he was holding back as he continued to smack my ass. I lost count after twenty, but I knew that my ass was going to be bruised for a long time. By the time he finished, I had been crying that much I had snot dripping from my nose. I couldn't stop the whimper that left my mouth as he picked me up and dropped me on the bed.

"You are to stay in this room until further notice Isabella. You will not leave it, unless I say you can. You are MINE and if you _ever_ speak to me that way again, what you just got will look like a walk in the park."

I watched as he turned around and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. I heard the sound of it being locked from the outside and then nothing. I looked around the room and noticed a box of tissues sitting on the small table next to the bed. Using them to clean my face up, I slowly got up and walked around the room. I noticed a small bathroom off to the side and used it even though it hurt sitting. I also couldn't help but notice that there weren't any mirrors, not even in the bathroom. The more I looked around, the more I realised that there wasn't anything in the room but the bare essentials. I slowly sank to the floor and winched as my ass hit the stone floor. The only soft thing in the room was the bed, and I was never going to use it again. As my eyes drifted downwards I noticed an old blanket sticking out from under the bed. Getting to my hands and knees I crawled across the floor noticing it didn't hurt as much as walking. Grabbing the blanket I crawled back over to the corner that was half hidden by the desk and made a make shift bed. I was hungry and was starting to become tired due to the lack of sleep. After waiting for half an hour, I came to the conclusion he wasn't planning on feeding me anytime soon so I fell asleep.

J POV

I squatted down in front of my sleeping mate and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. I felt bad for hitting her earlier, but it needed to be done. She just doesn't understand how much she means to me, to all of us. If she was a vampire, I would have just bitten her to show her my dominance over her and that would have been that. Now, however, I had to start all over again. Last night when she kissed me back, it took all of my strength not to take her then and there. I have wanted to claim her since the very moment I laid eyes on her in the cafeteria, the only thing stopping me was the role I had to play.

I had to sit by and watch as she fell in love with the boy, even though it wasn't by choice. He dazzled her daily and force himself into her life. He even went so far as to hover over her while she slept. The night of her birthday I had enough. The moment he threw her into the table, I lost control and attacked him, as Carlisle ran her upstairs to tend to her wounds. I allowed him to see her two last times, what I didn't expect was the back lash from him constantly dazzling her. By the time I heard the state she was in, I was all ready in Volturi.

I carefully picked her up and carried into my room and not the prison that I had locked her for the last three hours. Gently placing her on her stomach, I tenderly stroked her ass. I could feel myself becoming hard just from this action alone. I couldn't stop the purr that escaped my mouth as I let my hands move up and down, soothing the pain she must be feeling.

I knew the minute she woke up but didn't stop my movements.

"Isabella, I am sorry that I have caused you pain but your words just infuriated me. I don't want you as a pet. I want you as mate. I know that to you that this may feel like it isn't the case."

"I'm sorry as well. I don't know what came over me. It's just that after everything that has happened, it sounded like you too were trying to control me."

I sighed trying to work out how was going to do this, so she didn't feel like she didn't have a say.

"Isabella, I heard your words last night, and I promise that we will do that. However, you are my mate, and I do expect you to do as I say. It's my job to keep you safe and last night when you ignored me, it pissed me off. Isabella, you were approached by an actual werewolf last night and I wasn't there to protect you like I was supposed to be. Then when I saw that thing rubbing himself against you, it took everything in me not to destroy him and then claim you in front of everyone. I know I've told you all this before, but I need you to understand."

I watched as she sat up and winched as she did so.

"Jasper I hear what you are saying. My words from last night still stand. We are going to date, and you're going to have to earn my trust. After what happened this morning, you have probably guessed that it has put you back to square one."

I nodded my head at her before pulling her into my lap and buried my nose into her hair.

"Come, you need to feed, and I need to arrange for someone to clean up the mess."

I watched as she pulled back and blinked at me.

"Mess? What mess?"

I really didn't want to tell her that while she was sleeping, her anger had caused a mini tornado that destroyed half of the vineyard. However, I knew that I needed to gain her trust back.

"You caused a mini tornado while you were asleep destroying at least half the vineyard. No one was hurt."

I watched as she opened and closed her mouth before she finally found the words she was looking for.

"What do you mean I caused a mini tornado? I'm still human. I mean with Retta, I did it through you didn't I?"

"Isabella yes to both. With Retta, you did it through me because fire is one of the harder elements to control, it doesn't come naturally. With wind, it's something that is natural to you. I did tell you that your emotions were tied in with your power. It seems that last night when you agreed to be my mate, it released something inside of you. We will work on them later, but for now you need food."

B POV

I gasped as Jasper picked me up and carried me out of the room. I was getting whiplash dealing with his moods. One minute he was yelling at me and smacking me the next he had his hand on my ass telling me he was sorry. Then add the whole power thing, and I wished that I was back in the darkness. At least when I was in that frame of mind things were that much easier. I didn't realise that we had arrived at the kitchen until Jasper placed me on the side causing pain to shoot through my body. The look Jasper threw me made me melt into a puddle. He looked for a moment like a wounded puppy.

"Come here Jasper."

He slowly walked back over to me stopping just within arm's reach. I ran my hand through his hair prompting him to step forward until he was standing between my legs and purring. I wanted to be angry at him. I wanted him to hurt like he hurt me, but I couldn't do it. I dug my hands into his hair and gently pulled it. He growled at me before pulling me even closer and attacking my mouth with his.

Why was I allowing him to do this and why did a really large part of me just not care? A scream broke us apart. Turning my head to the side a young women maybe a few years older than me stood there with her hands to her mouth to stifle her scream. It wasn't until I looked down did I realise the floor as well as the bench top were covered in flowers. Jasper winked at me, then spoke in fluent Italian to the lady instantly calming her, before turning back to me.

"It's okay Isabella,. Maria is actually a shape shifter, you're the only human in about 500 miles."

I raised my eyebrows at his use of the word 'human'.

"Isabella, in case you haven't noticed your powers are coming to bloom. My kitchen, which I would have you know is over a century old, has just been covered in flowers. My vineyard is half destroyed and last night during your little nightmare you managed to smash every mirror in the house. Some of those were antiques. This wasn't the first time either. The reason we are here is because when you were passed out, you destroyed my bedroom. Peter and Emmett are currently repairing it."

"Oh."

That was it. That is all I could come up with.

"Why now? I mean I get some of it but not what happened back at the castle because that was before I agreed to be your mate."

"Your body knew the moment it came into contact with me back in Forks. Did it never occur to you that every time you were upset it would rain? When you were happy it was sunny. Can you pin point moments in time when you were really happy?"

I thought back and most of the time I was at my happiest was when Edward said he was going hunting, and it was all ways sunny on those days. The day I arrived in Italy, I noticed it was overcast. Turning to look out of the window, I could see it was sunny with a light breeze.

"See what I mean. You're happy at the moment darling, confused but happy."

I looked at him and smiled. It was useful to have someone who can feel emotions at a mate.

"I thought that we were supposed to be feeding me?"

Jasper threw his head back and laughed before hunting down some food for me.


End file.
